This application relates to a device for concealing valuables. More particularly, this application relates to such a device that allows easy removal.
Various prior art devices are known for concealing valuables. Such concealment devices are beneficial to travelers or others carrying large amounts of cash or valuables. These concealment devices allow a wearer to conceal valuables in a location that is not readily accessible to a thief.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,315 discloses a device for concealing valuables that is clipped to a garment. A container portion receives valuables and is placed between the garment and a wearer, such that it is concealed. Such a device does adequately conceal valuables, but the valuables typically cannot be removed without fully removing the container from within the garment. Further, a zipper closes the container and thus makes the valuables even less accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,113 discloses another prior art device which includes a belt-like member having containers received within an article of clothing to conceal valuables. These containers are closed with a zipper, and valuables hidden within the container may not be removed without fully removing the container from within the article of clothing.
The above-described prior art devices provide some benefits in that they do allow the concealment of valuables. Even so, they do not enjoy widespread use. One main reason may be that they are burdensome to use. A wearer typically must remove the container from within an article of clothing to remove any valuables within the container. Not only is this burdensome, but a thief observing the wearer when the container is removed would be given an indication of the location of the concealed valuables. This is of course undesirable and defeats one main purpose of such concealment devices. Further, some thieves will use a razor to cut such members from the wearer. Once cut, the members could fall from the garment and to the ground.
United Kingdom Patent Application 2,158,346 discloses a pouch having belt loops which may receive valuables in a container. This pouch is closed by a zipper and may be worn on the outside of an article of clothing. As such, the container does not conceal valuables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,798 and French reference 1,168,796 both disclose pocket members having a belt loop to receive a belt and mount the pocket to an article of clothing. The opening to the disclosed pockets appears to be readily accessible to a wearer. Neither of these references disclose the pocket received within the article of clothing, and thus, these references do not conceal valuables.
In summary, the prior art concealment devices do not allow valuables to be readily removed from a container portion. Although the prior art does disclose devices which allow easy access to stored valuables, these devices do not typically conceal the valuables.